


The Words of God

by Demeter



Series: Turning [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, akito is always a little crazy, sohma family is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeter/pseuds/Demeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of saying yes. </p>
<p>Hatori was once utterly loyal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words of God

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights and privileges of Fruits Basket characters, objects and plots are property and trademarks of Takaya Natsuki and associated parties. The author claims no legal responsibility for problems associated with using this work. 
> 
> A series of works where the Zodiac go against Akito (even as their hearts are cleaved in two).

 

* * *

At the age of four, Akito asks, "Do you love me?"

Hatori says he does. She smiles and hugs him.

At the age of five, she asks, "Will you stay with me always?"

Hatori says he will. She laughs and everything is fine.

At the age of eight, she asks, "I'm needed, aren't I?"

Hatori says she is. She bites her lip furiously and fingers a little whip.

At the age of ten, she asks, "Can you hold my hand?"

Hatori says he can. She holds his hand and pretends not to shiver.

At the age of eleven, she asks, "Is there really such a thing as bonds?"

Hatori says there is. She ignores the tiny dish of pills, colorless in the dark room, and stares out the window.

At the age of fourteen, she asks, "You'll love me always, right? You'll never leave me."

Hatori says he won't. She trembles and tries not to think of Ren.

At the age of sixteen, she asks, "You know I'm right about her. You don't need her."

Hatori says he doesn't. She dismisses him and spends the days in her garden, with Kureno.

At the age of eighteen, she asks, "She'll be what they need?"

Hatori says yes. She rips her book apart.

At the age of twenty, she asks, "Will you erase her memories?"

Hatori looks at Akito blankly, knowing that the words are short and easy in his mouth.

But he says no and ignores the betrayal exploding behind her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 2005-09.


End file.
